RISK!
by SilkYuzu
Summary: OneShot KaiRei fluff. Tyson is being a jerk about a game and hurts Rei. Kai gets mad. Tyson runs. Fluff ensues. Please review


The air was thick with tension. No one spoke, no one moved. Eyes shifted to each other's forms. Scanning looking for a weakness of any kind.

He knew his chances were slim. Oh yes, he knew that very well. He knew that he was outnumbered and probably was not going to succeed. He also knew that if he did win, re-enforcements might attack him if things did not go well.

His two opponents had the obvious advantage. One had the entire continent of Europe under his control and the other had all of North America. All he had was a small piece of South America, Brazil, and Africa. All of their troops were scattered in Asia.

Rei held the dice tighter in his right palm as he tried to figure out his next move. His eyes scanned the area and then closed tightly. The fate of the world rested in his choices. He could loose everything he had worked to do.

Everything. All of his accomplishments... dust in the wind.

"Egypt attacking Southern Europe." Rei finally said opening his golden eyes to look across to his opponent.

"What!" Tyson said loudly, "You don't have a chance; you have 13 men out while I have 21." He crossed his arms and looked over at Rei as if he was loosing his mind. You don't have nearly enough men to do that."

"Watch me Tyson." Rei smiled weakly and shook his three red dice in his hand. "It's not about power, its luck and strategy."

Tyson grabbed him two white dice and shook his shaggy head. "This is insane you know that right?" He rolled them around in his hand and dropped them. "3 and 1! What? What a lousy roll!"

Rei dropped his next to the board. "6 and 6. Tyson, I believe you loose 2 of your men." He smiled and his pearly white fangs glittered in the bright lighting that was Tyson's dojo.

"Not. Cool." Tyson glared at Rei. "Everyone knows that cats are good luck." He crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not fair that Rei _is_ one. No wonder he will beat us.

"Calm down Tyson, it's only 2 pieces. You still have 19 left." Max said putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Easy for you to say, you have all of Northern America and most of Southern America, you got no worries from Rei yet." Tyson huffed like a small child. "I'm not gonna play anymore." He turned around and would not face Rei.

"Wha? Why?" Rei asked bewildered. The game just started to get good! Now, at the exact moment things would start to change, Tyson decided to have a hissy fit. "Tyson?"

"It's a stupid game anyway. Who cares?" Tyson snorted. "I have better things to do than do this, like Beyblading. Besides, it's not like I can win against _Rei._"

"Come on Tyson, you're acting like a small child." Max said narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend's foolishness. "This is no reason to start pointing fingers. You were winning you know."

Tyson sucked in a tight breath of air knowing that Max was right. Not wanting to take back his own words, he said. "So, there is no point. I don't wanna play anymore." He stood up suddenly, knocking over the table that the board was on.

The plastic pieces flew everywhere and the wooden board smacked Rei in the forehead.

"Ow!" Rei yelped and jumped back as the table flipped over and nearly fell on his toes.

Tyson huffed again and started to walk out of the dojo all tense with his head held up high when Kai sauntered in.

"What the hell is going on!" Kai barked at Tyson, knowing that whatever had happened, it was most likely his fault.

"Rei was cheating in the game so he could beat me, and Max joined up with him so I'm leaving." Tyson glared at his captain.

Kai looked over at Rei who was taking off his bandana to reveal a bleeding cut that would have stained it. In addition, game pieces were strewn across the room, and Rei's game board, had a large crack in the corner.

Kai had been there when Lei gave that board to Rei. It was for Rei's 16th birthday party last year. Apparently, it was the only game that Rei was allowed to play back in his village. The elders of his village found it disgraceful that the holder of the village's prized spirit should run amuck an play. They should be graceful, elegant, and levelheaded. Rei was punished when he was found playing with other children or fooling around. The only time he was allowed to run was during training which took up most of his time.

He was allowed read and write. In addition, allowed to watch films if they were in a nearby theatre if he went with all adults that would watch his behavior. The only game he was permitted to play was of course RISK, and possibly the game chess.

The board ment a lot to Rei, because 2 months after his birthday, Lei was killed in a plane crash back to China, it was his last reminder of his friend.

"Tyson you did this?" It was more of a statement than a question. Kai's wine eyes scanned the room quietly and held on Rei.

"Yeah so?" Tyson asked shrugging.

"Go!" Kai growled furiously. He turned and stepped forward so his face was inches away from Tyson's own.

"W-where?" Tyson asked shocked by the change of volume.

"I don't care!" Kai growled louder. "Just go run laps around the park for the next few hours, get out of my sight!"  
"But I didn't so anything!" Tyson retorted pouting like a small child.

"Out!" Kai almost yelled.

Tyson gulped and scampered out of the dojo with Max trailing behind him. "I'll make sure he does it!" Max called back to Kai.

Kai nodded at Max then walked over to Rei after Max had left. Kai dropped into his relaxed state, the one he could only find with his lover Rei. He walked over and wrapped his arms loosely around Rei's small but taught waist. "You ok love?" Kai nuzzled the crook of Rei's neck affectionately.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Rei whispered quietly. "I can't believe he did that. I mean he just flipped out on me." He dropped his head and stared at the floor. A few drops of blood from his forehead dropped down onto the polished wood floor of the dojo.

"Let me clean you up then I'll see if I can fix that game board." Kai grabbed Rei's chin gently lifting it up so he could gaze into Rei's golden orbs. "I'll get Tyson later."

Rei nodded and took his older lover's hand, as he was lead into the kitchen where Kai picked him up and sat him on the counter. He turned to rummage through the shelves and closets looking for any kind of medical supplies.

Rei swung his feet a bit and thought to himself. That was his last reminder of Lei! Now there is a crack in it! Stupid Tyson, he was winning too! Rei's grip on the side of the counter became tighter and his knuckles turned white.

"The counter didn't do anything to you love, stop trying to kill it please." Kai said smiling a bit then turning back to the drawers continuing his search.

"Oh." Rei's hands released the cold stone counter and went to rest in his lap were he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Sorry."

"It's fine; it's the Granger's counter anyway. I just don't want you to hurt your beautiful hands love." Kai said in his silky voice with his cute Russian accent. "Damn them. You can't find a bloody thing in this cruddy house." He grumbled as he poked his head into the large pantry. He closed the door angrily. "Figures, Tyson lives here." The he turned and jumped up on the side counter next to the sink. He opened up the doors to the other shelves and storage area's high of the ground.

Rei smiled at his lover's antics. It was funny to see the mighty Kai get upset for not finding something so trivial. Rei's mouth tugged upwards at the tips in a small smile.

Kai went down on all fours on the tile floor looking beneath some of the appliances. "Aha!" Kai sprung up with a first aid kit in his left hand. He was smiling proudly as if he had just won the world championship against Tyson. "I should have known, underneath the dishwasher is the most _obvious_ place to put band-aids!"

Rei giggled and smiled at Kai, his eyes shining once again. No longer fiddling with the hem of his shirt, he looked calm once again.

Kai walked over and brushed Rei's ebony bangs out of the way. He planted a kiss on the cut then pulled out a cotton swab and cleaned it quickly, knowing that the alcohol stung. He pulled a small band-aid out of the box and put it over the cut. He smiled mischievously, his eyes alighted.

"What?" Rei asked cocking his head to the side.

"The band-aid." Kai led Rei over to the sink so he could see his reflection in the shiny silver metal. A picture of a cute kitty cat was on the pick bandage. "Cute eh?"

"Kaiiiiii!" Rei whined playfully pushing his lover on the shoulder gently. He pulled out his bandana once again and was about to put it back on when he was stopped by Kai.

"If you put that back on, you have to wear your hair down." Kai smirked knowing it annoyed Rei profusely having his hair down. Nevertheless, at the same time, it made him even more alluring.

"Fine be that way." Rei pulled his hair wrap out with a quick pull and put it on the counter. His ebony locks fell down across his shoulders down to his ankles. It contrasted beautifully with his cat-like gold eyes.

Kai smacked Rei's ass playfully. "Hot."

"Hey!" Rei pouted cutely, "Why do you do that?"

"I adore your bullocks love." Kai smiled like the pervert he really was.

Rei simply rolled his eyes at his lover who was known to have his moments of perversion.

"Let's go see if I can't fix that board." Kai smiled then walked back into the dojo. He carefully picked up the game board and looked over the crack. "Luckily, it's not that deep and it's in a corner so it's not a vital area. I think a bit of glue can fix this." He walked over to the garage, pulled out a tube of wood glue, and carefully filled in the crack with it trying while to not smear glue over the painted wood. He walked back into the room to see Rei had cleaned up the plastic pieces.

"Is it ok?" Rei asked quietly almost as if Kai would say it was shattered into pieces.

"Yeah it's fine." Kai brought it over and set it down on the table. "What's this game about anyway?"

"Well… basically world conquest." Rei said bluntly, as he ran a finger over the now barely visible crack.

"Sounds like my kind of game." Kai smirked and pulled up a chair backwards, so the back was facing the table. He sat down and spread his legs across either side so he was comfortable. "Teach me."

"Really?" Rei asked surprised, Kai was not a fan of any kind of game. He hated all of them because they annoyed him and they were trivial.

"Yeah." Kai said nodding. "Besides I hear cat's have all the luck, and maybe a bit of my kitten's luck has rubbed off one me."

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

That is it, I hope you liked it! It was an idea I got while playing risk with my father the other night.

Reviews, thoughts, comments, are always welcome and actually needed. I am trying to figure out what I need to do better in my writing.

Oh yeah, I know Kai sounded British. I did that on purpose, Kai reminds me of Spike from BTVS.


End file.
